Let's Take Down the Black House and Keep It! (Part 1)
You are watching another 3-Part special of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Plot Wario gets a phone call from an unknown source saying they revived the Black House. Then, he got angry and Wario and Co. get right to the Black House. But, Wario has different plans then destroying it. Script Wario is sitting in his couch like usual, until the phone rang. Wario grabs the phone. Wario; Hello? ???: HI...WARIO... Wario: Who are you? ???: Sorry...cannot tell you...heh heh. Wario: Are you evil or something? ???: Listen, boy...the only thing I did...was that I revived that Black House you destroyed earlier... Wario screamed angrily and ends the call. He calls the X-Men. Wario: X-MEN!!! GET NEXT TO ME AT ONCE! The X-Men got next to Wario. Waluigi: What is it, boss? Wario; We have another Black House mission... Bowser: That's not fair! Why can't they stop reviving the Black House??? Homer: Yeah! This is Stupid! Wario: Ok. To make it up to you, this isen't the Koopa Mafia. Or I THINK it isen't... Waluigi: So what do we do? Destroy it? Wario: I had a different plan.Why don't we NOT destroy it and keep the Black House! Homer: Wow! That's the best plan ever! Let's go! Wario; Yeah! Let's go! And so, they marched to the Black House and reached the 1st floor. What they see is a Reverse-Colored Waluigi with 6666 MITS. Waluigi: Hey! That copycat! He stealed my clothes and maked them reversed! ???: Ah, but that is another story. Allow me to introduce myself, I AM IGIULAW! Waluigi: YOU COPYCAT! THAT'S MY NAME BUT IN REVERSED! Now you must die for Copyright! Igiulaw: Ahh, but I am from another universe called the Reverse Universe. Which means only one thing... Wario; What is it then?! Igiulaw: I AM YOUR DOPPLEGANGER, WALUIGI!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! Waluigi: Why you!!! Waluigi killed 3 MITS by shooting them in the head. Homer shot 6 more MITS in the chest and they died. Waluigi switches to having a swordfight with Igiulaw. Homer uses Buttpoop to gross out 10% of the MITS. Igiulaw was about to stab Waluigi in the chest, but Bowser breathed fire and burned Igiulaw without burning Waluigi. Baby Tario just flies out of nowhere and broke the window and got in. Baby Tario: Where am I??? Oh, yeah. Curse that Injecter seat!!! Baby Tario randomly punches Bowser but Wario poops on Baby Tario. Next, Homer uses Buttpoop to gross out 50% more of the MITS. Igiulaw suddenly awakens again and punches Wario 3 times and he is knocked out. Waluigi bites Igiulaw on the leg and Igiulaw screams in pain. Next, Homer uses the rest of his Buttpoop power to make the rest of the MITS so grossed out that they all asplode. Wario wakes up and says: Great job...Homer... Homer: Your welcome. Wario gets up while Waluigi finishes Igiulaw by stabbing him in the chest. Wario: Ok, we gotta go to the 2nd floor now. Come on! Your not coming with us Baby Tario, you know that? Baby Tario: Yeah yeah... (To be continued!!!)